Please Don't Stop The Rain
by MissCheckMate123
Summary: Ash tries to vent his feelings out but send our favourite blunette running in tears,however what happens when he runs for her and they both become all snug up together with a comforting tune of the rain outside? Feelings to reveal? Or Actions to be made?


**Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! It's RisingDawn201, back for action and ready for it too! Plus, ITS MY 14TH BIRTHDAY (yesterday but I was busy), WOO, originally, this was supposed to go up a week ago, but I wanted to put 'Ship Oracion' up first, cause...I WANTED TO. This is my first song fic, so this is special, which gives me more reason to put this up on my birthday! I have a lot of things to say...such as...well, there must have been something XD there always is! OH me and my all so famous math teacher I have told y'all about before, he gave stickers to girlsfor getting full marks (and some didn't) and I got full marks in my test, BUT NOOO he don't give me one! So I shouted SIR WHERE IS MY STICKER? And he is like WHAT? WOW RYSHEL IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD! And I am like SHUT UP! HOW COME I DON'T GET A STICKER YET LIZZIE GOT LESS MARKS THEN ME YET U GIVE HER ONE! And he shouts MAYBE ITS CAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU! Then I shouted I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER BUT I STILL GOT YOU A PRESENT FOR XMAS LAST YEAR : and Melissa being Melissa shouted SHUT UP U TWO! THIs IS OVER A BLOODY STICKER! XD XD I love pissing my teacher off, it is SOOO much fun! Y'all should try it! I never noticed, but I say 'y'all' a lot. Even out loud, people are starting to thing if I originated from Tennessee... I just said I've been watching Hannah Montana a lot. ... jeez. (oh dear, my dad's put the radio on.... Pokerface is on :S)**

**Anyway, it's been quite a musical month for me so far... we are having House Music soon :D****. Speaking of which...this song called 'Please Don't Stop The Rain' is by James Morrison, my inspiration for getting me into music, as well as trying to play piano (epic failure though) and the inspiration to my story, not to mention being my favourite singer. **

**Shall I begin? Okay lyrics are in **_**italics**_**. No POV's in this (been a while), by the way...not gonna explain why Dawn is frustrated...it has something to do with Ash **

**P.S. I suggest you ,listen to the song to, so you know the mood :D it's a really great song that I love sooo much, one of my faves, I only got the song a week ago and I already have it over 200 play times on iTunes XD However, if you aren't into soft songs don't listen to it, but if you want to read the story, please do but it would still be best to listen to the song, just listen to a bit of it and you'll be able to catch up easily :D**

**Hope you enjoy it and please review or PM on your opinions, I would really appreciate them! :)**

* * *

"Dawn!" he shouted as the girl ran out of the contest hall, sulking over something the stupid boy had said.

"Dawn!" he shouted a multiple of times...but she didn't stop. His heart, crushed into pieces. He thought he said the right thing, he was wrong though, telling a girl he loved her was probably one of the things he needed to practice, especially when he couldn't control the feelings he had and started making hurtful remarks he didn't mean. He looked to the ground in shame, all his fault. Thats all he could say. His cap, shrouding his perfect brown eyes that were now plain from the pain he was suffering.

_I don't know where I crossed the line_

_Was it something that I said?_

_Or didn't say this time...._

Looking up suddenly to find himself tearing up. He hated the feeling of hurting her. It sickened him. How could people live like that? Hurting people with no reason. All he was trying to do was vent his feelings, but it didn't help, it just caused him suffering. He knew what he had to do... but he didn't know if it was him that was making him feel this way... The atmosphere was different, skies changing all of a sudden, his head drooped down again

_I don't know if it's me or you_

_I can see the skies are changing_

_Of all the shades of blue..._

Shooting his head up, finally seeing it more clearly, he knew he could do it right. His eyes full of determination, who knows where it will take him...looking at the clouds, all different shades and showing devastation ahead, but that won't stop him, oh no, this was his chance, looking again to the clouds....

_And I don't know,_

_Which way it's gonna go..._

He started walking, pacing himself slowly before finally saying...

"I'm gonna show her my colours..." and then sprinted, running, below the dreary skies that showed him the way to the one and only girl....

_If it's gonna be a rainy day_

_There's nothing we can do,_

_To make it change....._

The raven head looked up to the sky, looking at the colours and tones, whispering, 'gonna find her', feeling the air get colder ... if only ... the sky...he prayed but realised....

_We can pray for sunny weather_

_But that won't stop the rain...._

Looking around, he felt like he was trying to hide his feelings away, like he wanted to run and hide forever because of his crazy feelings for the blunette that he couldn't help but smile to, her name, ringing in his head, forcing him to smile, whispering 'No need to worry Ash...' heaven was on its way... He could feel her present, her and him, together. Holding her in his arms, oh how much he wanted that...

_Feeling like you got no place to run_

_I can be your shelter 'til it's done_

_We can make this last forever_

_So please don't stop the rain_

That's all he wanted....picturing them together...forever, too early to be thinking that...he still needed to find her. Suddenly he knew what else he could do, oh Arceus....

_(Let it fall, Let It Fall, Let it fall)_

_Please Don't Stop The Rain_

And it did....falling, very little, rain drops, dropping to the ground, feeling the water on his skin and smoothly running down. Like someone touching him....stroking him....comforting him...one girl.

"I love you." He whispered to no one in particular, but he wanted to say those words so much to her....his head dropped, thinking of things to say to the lonely girl when he would eventually find her. Time was going by fast...

_I thought time was on our side,_

_I've put far too many years,_

_To let this pass us by...._

Remembering the years as they went along, one by one, flashbacks, images, him and her forever, as he kept saying. Three words ringing after every one of those glimpses of his good times before and after bad situations. He started realising....

_You see life is a crazy thing_

_There'll be good time and there'll be bad times_

_And everything in between..._

His good times...always with Dawn, by his side. Oh, so faithful and brave, one girl that should never change, no matter what she had done and no matter who she was... she should always stay the same. Blue eyes like no one else, with the perfect smile no one could imitate...flashing images of her, passing by each second of every minute while he ran. However, still, his mind kept wondering, searching for the one thing...

_And I don't know which way it's gonna go_

_If it's gonna be a rainy day_

_There's nothing we can do to make it change..._

After finding himself, lost in the city, dull colours everywhere, but...there was one sense of colour that brightened up everything. Eyes widened, head blank. A girl sitting by herself on a bench in the middle of it all. Her pink dress, soaked from the ever falling droplets of rain, her hair loose with it dropping and curling to make waves. Her head down, sighing once in a while, her face looked pale with pain and suffering showing all over. Where'd the glow go? He did this to her, _they _did this to her. Although it was raining and was getting heavier by the minute, the tears could show on her face. Hands clenched, breathing deep and slowly, thinking of what to say.

"I hate it when you make me feel like this Dawn," he whispered, but a smile soon came up upon his lips, "That makes me love you so much more..."

If only the sun came out, oh he wished to see the rays on her face...

_We can pray for sunny weather_

_But that won't stop the rain..._

Walking slowly to her, but stopping again. What if he did something wrong...what if... but he knew...he had to. Time went by slowly as he walked to her side, sitting down beside her, even though it wasn't a good place to sit, especially when the rain was coming down, but believe it or not, this wasn't the worse rain storm ever, they have had worse. Thunder soon could be heard with lightning now and again. He felt himself drifting off, trying to get away from the tension of the two.

_Feeling like you got no place to run...._

_  
_Not once did she look up to him, but deep inside, he knew, she knew they were meant to be here, right now. He kept smiling before placing his hand on top of hers. She instantly looked up from the contact. Looking into her pleading eyes, he was sobbing inside. He sobbed with anger at himself, and also peace; sobbing, and chuckling a bit now and again. He loved her so much...

_I can be your shelter 'til it's done_

_We can make this last forever..._

_So please don't stop the rain_

_(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)_

It did fall, fall and fall, that's all it could do, crying at the sight of how much Ash's heart was aching. Sorry was all he could say. She tried to pull away slightly before Ash suddenly gripped on tighter, making sure she didn't go anywhere without him. She stared at him, looking at his eyes, pleading for her to stay and not struggle. Reading his body and eyes one by one, she knew how sorry he was and smiled at how much he cared, while he smiled slightly back. The rain was now pouring down by the sheets and Ash knew, they both needed to get out of there. Without any warning, Dawn felt herself getting yanked off the bench and son was being dragged. She didn't bother fighting it, since secretly, she was enjoying his contact. Loving that she wasn't fighting back, he looked around. He took deep breath from the shock of her holding him tight as well as him doing the same to her. Oh he didn't want it to stop...

_Please don't stop the rain_

_(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)..._

Trying to find shelter, all he could see, was a little shack, wooden and it almost looked new. It looked good enough to shelter in and with that thought he dragged the girl in, almost slipping along the way.

_Please don't stop the rain...._

Putting his hand on the wet knob, turning it slowly, but found that it had opened itself up to them. Almost welcoming them in. Ash dragged Dawn in before closing the door so they wouldn't be able to hear the horrible sounds outside, the reason why they were hiding, yet secretly enjoying...

Dawn finally let go of Ash's wet hand, much to his dismay. He sighed, watching the blunette sit down a barrel. Probably an empty one. Silence. No sound, she looked out the window, her arm resting on the edge of the window sill, watching the rain drops fall and slide down the glass, leaving a trail behind each one before disappearing. Ash hated silence, they both did, talking kept them together. He sat down next to the blunette, rubbing the back of his head, trying to think of what to say; he turned away, to force himself not to stare at her.

_Oh we're a little closer now_

_And finding what life's all about_

He smiled at her, loving the feeling he was feeling, he turned to her, loving the sight he was seeing. But he knew he had to say something now... She hated waiting for him to say something, they both did, but she knew she wouldn't break the silence, and so did Ash...

_Yeah I know you just can't stand it_

_When things don't go your way_

"Dawn I didn't..." before he could go on, she put a finger to his lip, telling him to be quiet. She closed her eyes, listening to the pitter patter of the rain and whooshing of the wind. He smiled slightly and took hold of her hand holding it up. All she did was...stare on. Looking into his eyes with no hesitation, becoming more relaxed by the second, wanting him to do so much more to comfort her. She felt the corner of her lip, curling. Almost realising she was smiling, she dropped it to a silent frown, at least, that's what Ash thinks. They both looked outside and Ash realised how close he was to her, forehead almost touching the back of her head. He breathed in the essence and smiled realising that...

_But we've got no control over what happens anyway..._

He started twiddling around with her hair, feeling the wet, soft material against his fingers. She didn't seem to care, she loved looking at the rain. He grabbed a hold of both her hands, and Dawn responded by leaning back into him, and resting her head against his chest before bringing his hands up, just above her chest. As she closes her eyes and listens to the pitter patter against the window sill, as the room goes into complete silence. Ash feeling the contact, blushes from the warm touch that sets his heart a light from the minute he set eyes on her. He closed his eyes, taking in the moment and looked outside to find the rain... slowing down. He took deep, low breaths, praying for it to not stop, just to stay in this position for a little longer.

_If it's gonna be a rainy day_

_There's nothing we can do to make it change_

_We can pray for sunny weather_

_But that won't stop the rain..._

He held her, in his arms for a long while. Feeling her head just under his chin, smelling the soft essence that lurked around. She was damp, so was he. She was nervous, so was he. She loved him, he loved her, no question about it. There weren't many hints, yes, but they both knew they were crazily in love with each other, and they had no clue how to show it. Although, they both had a little clue...

_Feeling like you got no place to run_

_I can be your shelter 'til it's done..._

Dawn turned her head slightly, before turning it completely to see Ash's brown eyes. She saw a mile creep onto Ash's face. Oh she wanted to smile so much, but she refused to smile and turned away before finding Ash had grabbed her chin with his fingers and turning her head around so she was, again, staring into his eyes again. All Ash wanted to see was that smile, he kept keeping that smile planted to his face until he smiled,

"Smile Dawn..." he whispered silently, enough for her to hear him. She...did. She smiled and her face instantly lit up, making rays of sun to his life, even brighter then the real thing. Eyes swirling with different shades of blue, eyelashes long, flickering to make her look more dazzling, skin coloured cream, making her eyes stand out, along with the lips of an angel, sweet and shimmering. Dawn didn't know what he was staring at with his dreamy eyes and messed up hair, she had just noticed that he had put his hat aside, letting it dry. Ash didn't know what he was doing but he let go of her before getting up and walking in front of. Her eyes followed his movements, creeping up and down before he was finally in front of her and knelt down so his eyes were levelled with hers. Her eyes full of confusion. He crept a little closer before he got up and held her hands, pulling them up; a sign telling her to get up too, which she did. Her hair was curled out of control but still looked completely normal, but he didn't really take notice of it, since he was busy taking the strands of loose hair and tucking it away behind her wet ears. He kept his finger and running it down her cheek and then down her neck, making her shiver with fright, thinking of what he was going to do. He then lay the palm of his hand on her shoulder and pushing it up to the back of her head, running it through her thick locks of midnight blue hair. He then lay his other hand on her waist before pulling her inwards with both hands. Faces centimetres away, foreheads almost touching. They were just close enough to feel each other's warm, husky breath. She closed her eyes, feeling the breath against her cream skin. Ash stared at her reaction, and watched her flicker her eye lids.

_We can make this last forever_

_So please don't stop the rain..._

He pulled his hand that was originally on the back of her head to her cheek, closing his eyes, hoping he was doing the right thing.

_(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)_

_Please don't stop the rain_

_Shall I do it? Shall I not, oh man, how much I really want to..._He pushed himself into her, feeling her heart beat and his own at the same rhythm.

_(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)_

_Please don't stop the rain_

Finally, she didn't want to wait her rushed in unexpectedly before her lips touched his and her hands instantly ran through his hair before one ran down his cheek. He slithered his arm around her even more, pulling her in..

_(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)_

_Can't stop it, can't stop it, just can't stop the rain_

Her back started arching backwards, as he supported her back, making sure she didn't fall...both completely lost in each other. His hands ran down her waist and then ran up her back and started squeezing her into the left out space until their chests were touching. Parting they both stared into each other, breathing heavily. Noses touching, heads ringing. Their first kiss, the first of many. Ash whispered to himself, they both looked out the window, finding a change in the weather. The rain was slowing down...they smiled at each other. Faces brighter than ever, lighting up the day, making the sunshine themselves. They could do this a bit more...so once again he whispered....

_(Let it fall, let it fall, let it fall)_

_Let it fall, please don't stop the rain...._

* * *

_**Finished! Lol, I really hoped you liked it, once reading it through, I enjoyed it, which I usually don't get when I read some of my stories. I really hope you guys liked it too, please review and tell your friends. It IS my birthday... now...I better go to bed, ready for Saturday. Again review and I wish you all farewell until my next story...by the way, if it's any of your b-days I would luv to write you a special one shot for you since I am bored... XD so Ummm, anyones b-day soon? Guess not okay BYEEE again... WISH ME LUCK, next week have to do solo for Hallelujah XD AND for House Music I need to do solo with the song Crazy Little Thing Called Love :) However my back up singer keeps echoing me on the wrong bits! It's only one verse she has to echo me on! lol, I am VERY serious about music so :P Okay for reals this time BYEEE**_


End file.
